negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Fumika Narutaki
is Fuka's younger sister. Fumika is the younger of the Narutaki twins. She is almost the complete opposite of Fuka. Her hobby is cleaning, and while she goes along with Fuka's pranks, she constantly tries to tell her sister that they are bad ideas. The twins claim to be undergoing ninjutsu training from their roommate Kaede, and are seen wearing ninja outfits during the "Kiss Negi" contest in Kyoto and afterwards when they wanted to play with Negi. She and her sister are the only girls in the class that have not yet gone through puberty. She and her sister spied on Negi's group as they planned their trip to England, and spread the news to the other girls in the class. They tried to win the right to accompany Negi to England by stealing Kaede's badge, but failed spectacularly. They instead traveled with Ayaka and are currently enjoying the hospitality of Nekane's home and touring Negi's hometown. Abilities *'Ninja Skills'- She and her twin claims they are undergoing ninjutsu training from Kaede. It is supported being as they are seen wearing ninja outfits, and their pactio card shows them having ninja like uniforms and equipments. *'Other Skills'- Being a member of the Strolling Club, she and her twins is well-versed with the common locations of the school, and easily toured Negi across the school. Pactio *'Manga': Geminae Simulatrices: Mistake Pactio with Fuka (they both kissed a copy of Negi at the same time). While she unofficially has a Pactio card by Akamatsu, she has only received a mistake card in continuity. *'Negima!': Dressed in a ninja outfit and are able to do the shadow doppelganger technique alongside Fuka. The number of copies they can make is unknown.Mahou Sensei Negima! anime; episode 26. *'Negima!?' **'Suka': Bumblebee **'Cosplay': A Western detective (akin to Sherlock Holmes) with a magnifying glass and a bubble pipe. Her main artifact is the magnifying glass that allows her to look into an object's future.Negima!? anime; episode 10. **'Armor': Bansen Shukai: A ninja with a scroll in her mouth. Also to differentiate from her sister, some red and blue features in her outfit are the opposite of those of Fuka's. This a split version of the twins' unofficial manga Pactio. Gallery 1_Negima_v25 LE.jpg Fumika Narutaki Profile Pic.jpg Narutaki Pactio.jpg 23.JPG BotchedTwins.JPG Fumika Armor.jpg Fumika Cosplay.jpg Fumika Suka.jpg Fumika Narutaki.PNG mahou-sensei-negima-335593.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336995.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336336.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879.jpg Group 1.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336696.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337567.jpg Other media *''Negima!:'' Fumika's hair is pink and her hair accessories are yellow. But her most radical change is becoming a twin of Fuka in personality as well as biologically, becoming just as mischievous and troublemaking (although she does retain some of her cautious personality). Like her sister, her Pactio ability is the creation of a limitless amount of clones. *''Negima!?:'' Fumika finally retains her more cautious personality in this series, but her eyes are now blue in color to differentiate from Fuka. Both she and her twin gain Pactio early in this series, with her only regular release being a Cosplay card turning her into a Western-style detective. At a later time, she discovers that this form gives her a magic magnifying glass that can see the future. During the "Suka incident", she becomes a bumblebee. Fumika also has a habit of ending all her sentences with desu. Trivia *Fumika and her twin sister Fuka are the shortest girls in their class. *She and her sister's grades are very high though lower than Chizuru's. References